Dance of the past
by Nono34
Summary: The Time Team is on a mission again, now in 1813. Why did Flynn go there? Will this journey change the relationship of Lucy and Wyatt? The trio has to prove their resourcefulness to win the battle against history and the time.


„4 March 1813. What happened on this day?" Agent Christopher asked looking at Lucy.

The team had just arrived from the previous mission. They got a call in the middle of the night. Flynn had travelled back to 1813 eight hours after getting back to the present. There must have been something very important and urgent. The team was very tired however they had to face a new mission, a new danger.

„I-I don't know." Lucy confessed. „Maybe there's something about Napoleon but I'm not sure. Where are we going?"

„Springfield" Wyatt read from the screen of the computer. „This is all the information we have?"

„Unfortunately, yes." Agent Christopher answered. „You'll have to be resourceful. Now, get dressed and go, we don't have much time."

Wyatt snorted as an answer and they left for the dressing rooms. Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the Lifeboat buckling themselves up.

„Damn it!" Lucy murmered struggling her seatbelts. She was too tired to focus on these little things. Her hands didn't move as she wanted. Seeing it, Wyatt reached over and helped her.

„We are all exhausted, Lucy. Find something that cheers you up."

„I usually think of the fact that we really experience history. But now… The only thing I want to experience is sleeping."

„Sleeping is a luxury thing that we can't allow lately. Hope there's some coffee where we are going."

Wyatt finished buckling up Lucy and nodded to Rufus ready to go. The machine started and the past became their present.

As it turned out, the time-travelling sickness didn't suit the sleepiness well. As soon as Rufus opened the cabin door, Lucy got out and vomited into the nearest bush.

„You're okay?" Wyatt asked when she went back to them.

„I'll live. Just tell me if I have some spots or lumps on my face."

„Like this?" he pointed on her forehead.

„What?" she scared but Wyatt's hidden smirk told her he was lying. Somehow she didn't enjoy this joke. „Don't joke with this! It's serious. Spots mean illness that I could get in the past. So it is really serious."

„Okay, I got it. I'd better not to say anything." Some seconds later he added. „You aren't in a kidding mood, as it seems."

„What did you tell about not saying anything?"

„Wait, wait!" Rufus stopped them. „Are you arguing with each other? On... what, actually?"

„Just... keep going, please." Lucy asked.

The team walked for more thirty minutes and finally they saw the town. It was afternoon and the sun was still high on the sky. Luckily, it wasn't too warm so the trip wasn't more awful. There was silence among the trio since they left the Lifeboat.

„Hey, I'm going up to the top of that hill to see the whole town." Rufus said. „Are you coming with me?"

„Sorry, Rufus, my shoes weren't designed for mountain climbing." Lucy sat down on a rock nearby and sighed. Her legs hurted very much and the mission had just begun. How was she supposed to survive the whole day?!

„Okay, then it's settled." Rufus looked at Wyatt who was saying with his eyes that he couldn't leave Lucy alone. Anything could happen to them and Lucy couldn't protect herself.

When Rufus left, Wyatt also sat down to the ground in front of Lucy. They were in silence for a while but then he said. „I know it's not just about the tiredness. We had some hours between the two missions so you could sleep to get enough energy.

Lucy looked at Wyatt and she answered with a softer voice than before. „My wedding is coming sooner than I thought."

„Your what?" Wyatt surprised. „I thought you broke up with that Noah guy."

„Yeah, that was the plan. But... I don't know. I kind of like him by now."

Wyatt was thinking for a minute and then he asked. „You mean you like him _that_ way or this is just the beginning of a kind of friendship?"

„Oh, no, I'm totally not in love with him. You know, he isn't my type."

„You have a type!" Wyatt grinned.

„Of course. Blue eyes, blond, spikey hair, charming smile..." Wyatt lifted his eyebrows and Lucy burst out laughing. „No, I'm just kidding. I don't know. I need something remakrable. Something that reminds me for him. And something special."

„Hm..." Wyatt murmured. „And what are you going to do? You keep looking for that curtain thing in him or you admit the fact that this relationship is over?"

„It even sounds silly to think of it like a real relationship. Actually, I've known him just for a month."

She buried her face into her hands. She was desperate and puzzled. One minute later she felt a warm hand on hers. She looked up at Wyatt's understanding face.

„It must be hard but you mustn't force the things which are not supposed to be. If you are not happy with this guy, let him find another love and live his life."

„But my mother wants this marriage very much. I don't want to hurt her."

„Is she the one who is going to get married and live her life with a man she doesn't even know?"

„No." she sighed deeply and closed her eyes turning towards the sunshine. A memory crossed Wyatt's mind. Jessica was sitting in the same position as Lucy when they were on the beach on holiday. Wyatt's heart skipped a beat recognizing it. He didn't know what to think of the nature of his relationship with Lucy. Sometimes when he was with her, he forgot every hurtful thing and laughed with her. He always listened to her when she needed and she was the one who knew the most painful points of his life. She understood him and tried to help him. It didn't seem like they had met only four weeks ago.

When Lucy opened her eyes some minutes later Wyatt was still staring at her.

„What?" she asked smiling. „I already have some spots?"

„No." he laughed. „I was just thinking, that's all."


End file.
